Le destin d'un démon ailé
by YamInari
Summary: "Dis Mokomoko-kun, je dois faire quoi ?" ... Une peluche comme seule amie... "Dis 'Moko-kun, tu crois qu'un jour, on arrêtera de lever les yeux ?" ... Le ciel comme seul parent... "Tu crois ?" ... Le vent comme seul confident. Il lève les yeux, regarde la voûte céleste en se demandant combien de fois il le fera, mais ne se doute pas que celle-ci sera la dernière fois.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis YamInari, nouvelle auteure sur FF, c'est donc la première fiction que je poste ! J'ai indiqué sur mon profil que je publierai des fictions sur le Yaoï, mais j'ai décidé de faire une exception pour cette fois - vu que j'avais envie de publier quelque chose mais que j'avais la flemme d'écrire... - donc ben pas de relations poussées dans ce petit One-Shot ! Oui, et comme j'ai dit précédemment, ce OS avait déjà été écrit, pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai déjà posté sur mon blog, sur Skyrock. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de le retrouver ! (même si j'en doute vu que je ne suis pas une grande star que tout le monde connaît xP). Bon, je vous fait une brève présentation du OS !

_Fiche du One-Shot_:

Titre: Le destin du démon ailé

Auteur: YamInari (moi ?)

Genres: Tragedy, Angst (et un sous-genre dévoilé durant l'histoire)

Rating: K+ / T (dans le doute)

Pairing: Pas de couples.

Disclaimer: Le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à notre très vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne me fais donc pas de l'argent sur son dos et rien à part la fiction sortie de mes pensées farfelues et glauques ne m'appartient ! Malheureusement... - dépression... -

Résumé: « Dis Mokomoko-kun, je dois faire quoi ? » ... Une peluche comme seule amie... « Dis 'Moko-kun, tu crois qu'un jour, on arrêtera de lever les yeux ? » ... Le ciel comme seul parent... « Tu crois ? » ... Le vent comme seul confident. Il lève les yeux, regarde la voûte céleste en se demandant combien de fois il le fera, mais ne se doute pas que celle-ci sera la dernière fois. Un enfant pleure sans savoir que des larmes roulent sur ses jouent, rit sans savoir ce que c'est censé représenter, vit sans en connaître la sensation.

Voilà, ça vous donne quelques idées pour cette fiction :) Donc si il y a des choses que vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous retiens pas, parce que ça risque d'être assez sombre ! C'était censé être un « cadeau pour Noël » - entre de gros guillemets - alors que c'est pas du tout joyeux. C'est même pas ironique ou toutes formes de mauvaises plaisanteries possibles. Nan, c'était bien dédié à Noël, ce truc bien triste à souhait. Oui, je suis cheloue, un problème ? Breeef, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :') Oh, avant la lecture, je vous propose une petite (très petite) playlist de deux chansons japonaises du même groupe qui m'ont inspirées pour l'écriture du One-Shot et que j'apprécie énormément:

• Flower - Shirayukihime

• Flower - Taiyou to Himawari

Maintenant, nous pouvons **ENFIN** passer à la lecture ! Donc... Bonne lecture à vous ~ :)

* * *

« **_**_J_**_**__'ai voulu exister... J'ai existé bien plus qu'il ne le fallait.__ »

« Tu sais _fiston_... Ta _mère_ et _moi_ ne t'avons __jamais__ _aimé_... »

Ah bon ?

« Parce que tu es tout simplement __répugnant__... »

Ah ?

« Et parce que nous ne sommes __pas__ tes _parents_ ! Hahaha ! »

Pourquoi riez-vous ?

« Sale _démon_, je te _hais_ tellement que je crève d'envie de t'étrangler de mes propres mains... »

Est-ce que ça veut dire me tuer ?

« Je meurs d'envie de te voir baigner dans ton sang en t'étouffant dans tes pleurs... »

Dans mes larmes ?

« Tu sais pourquoi on t'a fait croire ça ? »

Oui.

« Non ? Mais parce qu'on voulait te faire _souffrir_ sale déchet ! On voulait te traîner dans la boue, _t'humilier_, te faire souffrir ! Tu ne pouvais pas nous tuer parce qu'on était tes « _parents_ » ! »

Pour me faire mal ?

« Tu es satisfait _mon chéri_ ? Je te jette à la rue ! Et ne repose plus **jamais** tes pieds dans cette maison. Tu l'as déjà assez salie comme ça... »

Oui, papa, maman.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes encore ?! »

Rien, j'attends simplement.

« C'est quoi ces yeux ? Baisse-les immédiatement ! »

Oui maman.

« Décampe de chez nous ! »

Oui papa.

* * *

Un petit garçon marchait dans la rue. Il traînait sa petite peluche derrière lui, ses yeux azurs si innocents et candides brillant face aux rayons du soleil couchant. Le monde s'endormait peu à peu. La voûte céleste sortit son éventail de couleurs roses, oranges et bleues.

« C'est joli. », murmura pensivement le garçon, les yeux levés au-dessus de lui.

Il avait l'air d'un petit ange avec ses fins cheveux blonds formant une frange devant ses grands yeux pourvus de longs cils. N'importe qui serait attendri devant un petit enfant âgé tout juste de cinq ans, émerveillé devant la beauté de la nature, sa bouche formant un « O ». Ses prunelles pétillèrent pendant un instant. Un très court instant.

« Papa et maman ne m'ont pas dit quand revenir, je dois encore dormir dehors ? » se demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, dans une intense réflexion. Ne trouvant pas, il tendit ses deux bras en avant, ceux-ci portant sa peluche. C'était un petit nounours brun avec un nœud rouge. Il le regarda droit dans les « yeux » et le questionna:

« Dis Mokomoko*-kun, je dois faire quoi ? »  
(*trad.: doux, pelucheux)

Seule une brise légère lui répondit. Il acquiesça vivement comme si une quelconque voix lui aurait donné une réponse en serrant son doudou contre son petit corps fragile. Avec un doux sourire, il ferma les yeux et murmura:

« Moi aussi je resterai avec toi pour toujours... On restera ensemble pour la vie hein 'Moko-kun ? Moi je le jure ! Parce que t'es mon ami et je t'aban... »

Le petit blondinet réfléchit. Comment prononçait-on ce mot déjà ?

« Je te laisserai jamais tout seul ! Jamais ! » se rattrapa-t-il en un sourire scintillant dans cette nuit naissante.

C'est donc en tenant la petite patte pelucheuse dans sa petite menotte qu'il avança. Où ? Tant que ce chemin ne le rejetait pas, il continuait d'avancer. Ce petit garçon ne réfléchissait pas comme les autres. Il ne voyait pas le monde comme les autres. C'est comme si il avançait dans un labyrinthe de portes. Des portes qu'il ne savait ouvertes ou fermées, ne le sachant qu'au moment où il posait sa petite main sur la poignée de porte. Le pauvre enfant n'avait aucune clé en sa disposition. Âgé seulement de cinq ans, il vivait. Il en avait rencontré des portes fermées... Beaucoup même.

Des portes ouvertes aussi. Et tant que ces dernières existaient, il avançait. C'était une manière si simple et enfantine de penser, mais tellement optimiste.

« Dis 'Moko-kun, tu veux dormir où ce soir ? Dans l'herbe, devant l'hôpital, ou dans le parc ? »

Comme la fois précédente, le petit ourson ne lui répondit pas. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un grand sourire.

« Dans l'herbe ? Devant le lac ? Oui ! Moi aussi je voulais y aller ! »

Et il y alla avec son petit doudou dans les bras, trottinant en s'amusant avec Mokomoko-kun, prenant ses petites pattes dépourvues de doigts dans ses petites mains et le balançant doucement tout en avançant, il leva par moments ses billes azures vers le ciel. Il contemplait les quelques étoiles qui y brillaient, d'une lueur plus ou moins faible.

« Dis 'Moko-kun, tu crois qu'un jour, on arrêtera de lever les yeux ? »

Une brise plus forte que les autres fit tomber la tête de la peluche sur le côté. Le blondinet sourit une fois de plus.

« Tu crois ? »

Comme si il avait secoué, la tête.

* * *

« _Le vent souffle doucement,_

_Faisant tourner les girouettes ! _

_Je me balade en chantonnant,_

_Accompagnant les alouettes !_

_Le soleil est arrivé,_

_Il est temps de réciter,_

_La comptine du printemps,_

_Pas demain mais maintenant !_ »

Une petite voix fluette chantonnait ces paroles tout en essayant de rester en équilibre sur le muret où il marchait, les deux bras tendus sur les deux côtés pour se stabiliser.

« _Le soleil est parti ! _

_La pluie est arrivée,_

_La rue s'est assombrie,_

_Et je reste isolé..._

_Les larmes du ciel,_

_Coulent sur la terre,_

_Les arbres sont mon ombrelle,_

_Pour ne pas que je reste derrière._ »

Il chantonnait avec une voix si enthousiaste que cela ne concordait absolument pas avec l'histoire de cette chanson enfantine, mais triste. Il sautait un moment sur sa jambe droite, un autre temps sur celle de gauche, manquant de tomber du petit muret de pierre qui bordait le parc. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour entamer le couplet suivant, une pierre heurta ses jambes et le fit violemment tomber sur le sol, sa peluche qu'il tenait d'une main avec. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc.

« **Petit aux yeux bleus,**

**Gamin aux cheveux blonds,**

**A l'apparence d'un peureux,**

**Mais à l'âme d'un démon !** »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant ces paroles si méchamment dites. Des enfants venant du parc lui avaient lancé cette pierre. Ils l'entouraient maintenant de leur stature fière et si cruelle en cet instant... Le petit blond les détailla du mieux qu'il put mais sa vue était floue à cause du soleil. Il baissa les yeux, cherchant son doudou qu'il repéra bien vite, ignorant presque les enfants âgés d'environ douze ans. Lorsqu'il vit Mokomoko-kun, il tendit le bras avec un sourire rayonnant, voulant le ramasser. Une sourde douleur le fit grimacer. Le « chef » de cette opération lui marchait sur la main, tandis qu'un autre prenait la peluche entre ses mains.

« Regardez-moi ça... Ce crétin de démon a une peluche ! », prononça-t-il, hilare.

Naruto le fixait de ses yeux azurs, sans ciller un seul instant. Il le fixa tellement longtemps avec ce regard transpirant l'innocence que l'aspirant ninja tiqua, des gouttes de sueur lui coulant sur la tempe.

« Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce t'as le morveux ?! », demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Naruto ne dit rien et se redressa sur ses deux jambes, s'avançant doucement vers l'adolescent sept ans plus vieux que lui. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, méfiant. A leur plus grand étonnement, Naruto demanda de sa voix enfantine:

« Mokomoko-kun est blessé et tout sale, il faut le soigner. »

Ils ne surent quoi dire dans un premier temps. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ils se reprirent et resserrèrent le cercle autour de l'enfant qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Les sourcils froncés et les poings tremblant de rage, le leader balança son poing dans la joue de l'enfant qui, par la force du coup, tomba en arrière. Il fut réceptionné par un autre derrière lui qui lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Mais il avait mal. Il ne dit rien et ne bougea cependant pas. De plus, son regard restait ancré dans celui de sa peluche. Aucun signe ne montrait qu'il souffrait, si ce n'était le sang et les bleus qui commençaient à parsemer son corps, à mesure qu'on le frappait avec force. Il eut un temps de répit quand on lui tint les bras, sous les aisselles. Mais plus pour très longtemps... Ce fut plus insupportable lorsqu'on le rua de coups dans l'estomac, lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à lui tordre les bras, lorsqu'on le lapidait avec des pierres plus ou moins grosses et coupantes.

Il avait mal. Ou peut-être pas au final. Alors il se mit à sourire à « 'Moko-kun ». Ce geste ne fit qu'augmenter la rage des adolescents. Un brun prit une pierre qu'il balança violemment dans la tempe du blond. Une longue traînée de sang s'en écoula...

« Eh arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !, paniqua un des leurs.

\- Personne nous en voudra de toute façon ! Un déchet en moins, ils nous remercieront d'avoir fait le ménage !, rit le leader.

\- Eh... Il se marre toujours... Vous croyez qu'il est devenu fou ?

\- Il regarde cette peluche de merde ! Bousillez-le ! » fut l'ordre du plus âgé.

Un des aspirants ninjas sortit avec plaisir son kunaï. Il prit la peluche et fixa le blond qui les regardait toujours aussi innocemment malgré ses innombrables blessures.

« 'Moko-...kun... ? réussit à prononcer le pauvre garçon.

\- Oui, regarde ton petit 'Moko-kun adoré... Regarde comment il va finir... »

Avec un sourire malsain, il planta le kunaï dans le ventre de la peluche, la déchiquetant, lui ouvrant les entrailles sans aucun scrupule en la démembrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressemble plus qu'à un tas de coton. Naruto observait la scène sans cligner des yeux. On n'aurait su dire si c'était le regard candide qu'il arborait tout le temps ou bien de la surprise. Eux ne firent que rire devant cette scène macabre. Ils lâchèrent le blond qui tomba sur les genoux, ne pouvant plus tenir debout à cause de ses blessures graves. Il rampa vers son doudou et passa sa main sur le coton, tout ce qu'il restait de la peluche.

Pas de larmes. Pas de crise de colère. Juste ce regard. Le même qu'il arborait à chaque fois. Dans un murmure, il prononça:

« Tu m'as menti 'Moko-kun. Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi pour toujours. Tu es un menteur. »

Les autres furent pétrifiés par la scène.

« Eh les gars, il a carrément pété un plombs...

\- J'vais remettre sa cervelle en place avec ça ! »

Il prit un sceau d'eau de récupération qu'il trouva à l'entrée d'une maison. L'eau était sale... Mais il la déversa sur le blond, toujours au sol. L'eau le trempa de la tête aux pieds. Son t-shirt blanc était dans un mélange de rouge et de marron, et quelques feuilles le salissaient. Son vêtement élargi dévoila une de ses épaules dénudée, puis de l'eau coulait de ses mèches blondes plaquées sur sa tête. Enfin satisfaits, ils partirent non sans lui avoir asséné un dernier coup de poing, ainsi qu'un dernier coup de pied dans ses côtes sûrement cassées.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que le silence, Naruto resta là, assis piteusement sur le sol. Il ne bougea pas durant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un moment, il essaya de se lever avec peine... Du sang s'écoulait de son front, venant gêner sa vue déjà basse à cause de la bosse qu'il avait au-dessus de l'œil droit. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts d'hématomes et d'égratignures. Ses nombreuses blessures saignaient abondamment. Et étrangement, le démon qu'il portait en son sein avait décidé de ne pas le guérir. Ou tout du moins en ralentir la guérison.

Des nuages gris commencèrent à voiler le ciel. Ce dernier, épris pour ce petit ange déchu, pleura la tristesse que l'enfant n'éprouvait pas. Non, il n'était pas triste. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Non, il ne se plaignait. Ou peut-être ne le pouvait-il tout simplement plus... ?

Il marcha sur une pierre, celle-ci le faisant tomber sur le parterre humide alors que la pluie agressait sa peau. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le son des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol. Il ne sentait presque plus rien, comme si le froid avait anesthésié son corps meurtri par l'injustice de la vie. Avec les forces qui lui restaient, il rampa. Ses bras frêles agrippaient le sol en poussant dessus pour le faire avancer, tentant d'échapper à ces larmes acides. Des villageois, surpris par la pluie, coururent trouver un abri ou sortirent leur parapluie. Ils passèrent devant l'enfant sans même lui jeter un regard. Sans même une once de compassion ou de pitié. Certains le fuirent comme la peste en lui lançant un regard empli de dégoût ou de crainte.

Le garçon peinait à rester conscient. Mais il rampa, encore et encore. L'averse devenait de plus en plus violente, transperçant de ses lames translucides ce qui n'était pas protégé par les abris. Leur victime était le blond, allongé sur le sol... Seul. Tous les villageois étaient rentrés chez eux, jugeant que ce temps n'était pas convenable pour s'entraîner, pour faire des courses, ou autres activités extérieures. Et Naruto était seul... Désespérément seul. Mokomoko-kun l'avait abandonné. Qui lui restait-il maintenant ?

« Dis... 'Moko-...kun... Pour-quoi... tu m'as... menti... ? »

Un grondement lui répondit, suivi d'une zébrure dans le ciel gris. De l'orage.

« Est-ce que... c'est parce que... je t'ai... fait tomber ? »

D'autres coups de tonnerre lui répondirent, des flashs venant éclaircir durant un court instant le ciel sombre.

« Si c'est à cause de ça... Pardon 'Ko...-kun... Pardon... »

Face contre terre, il arrêta de ramper, laissant ses bras relâchés.

« Je suis désolé... Alors... est-ce que... tu peux... revenir ? »

Il releva la tête, montrant son visage ensanglanté. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changés, si ce n'était ces gouttes d'eau qui débordaient de ses deux lacs azurés... Était-ce l'eau de la pluie, ou bien... ? Lui-même n'avait pas conscience de cela puisqu'il ne sentait plus son enveloppe qui lui criait sa souffrance.

« Tu sais 'Moko...-kun... J'ai besoin de toi... Sinon, je ne pourrai plus regarder les étoiles... avec personne... »

Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler ses perles cristallines sur ses joues froides. Le noir et le vide s'emparèrent peu à peu de sa conscience.

* * *

Il s'était caché derrière un mur mais n'avait pas osé bouger pour aller l'aider. Pourquoi ? Par peur ? Non... Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon après tout, il ne pouvait en avoir peur. Par fierté ? Certainement... Il avait hésité tellement longtemps que quelqu'un d'autre était venu faire ce qu'il avait voulu. Oh, il le reconnaissait: c'était le professeur de l'Académie Ninja. Une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant son parapluie orné de l'insigne de son clan, soit un éventail blanc et rouge, il partit.

« Quelqu'un va s'occuper de lui... », pensa le jeune garçon avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Le professeur, lui, secoua le blondinet étalé sur le sol en paniquant. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il avait reconnu ce petit être aux airs angéliques. Oui, il le haïssait tout comme tous les habitants de Konoha. Mais en cet instant, il pouvait être le pire criminel du monde qu'il aurait laissé ses sentiments de côté. Comment ne pas lui venir en aide en le voyant dans cet état misérable ? Comment pouvait-on abandonner un enfant à son sort alors qu'il était au bord de la mort ? Apparemment, il était le seul humain dans l'histoire. Ou peut-être était-il le seul être insensé, venant en aide à un monstre ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il l'appela encore et encore, secouant le corps inerte de la cage du démon. Se sentant stupide, il se décida enfin à le porter jusqu'à chez lui, courant sous cette pluie torrentielle. Le corps du petit était tellement léger qu'il eut l'impression de ne rien porter. Il traversa donc le village en s'abritant de temps à autre sous des halls pour éviter de tremper le blondinet. Cet acte était-il utile ? Il était déjà entièrement trempé, alors à quoi bon... Le professeur de l'Académie trouva enfin sa maison. Il sortit tant bien que mal ses clés de la poche de sa veste de Chuunin et ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée, pénétrant l'intérieur avec empressement en prenant tout de même soin de refermer la porte derrière lui pour ne pas que les courants d'air vienne refroidir la demeure.

Lui-même trempé, il soupira en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue haute sur son crâne pour ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements. Dans un signe de nervosité, il passa un doigt sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, passant sur son nez. De son nom Iruka Umino, professeur dans une école de ninjas, il était orphelin. Il n'y avait donc personne chez lui et avait donc un espace vital restreint mais suffisant. Le nécessaire était regroupé en quelques pièces, comme le salon avec en même temps la cuisine, une chambre avec une douche et un bureau... Arrêtant de rêvasser, Iruka alla dans la salle de bain prendre une serviette où il enroula son petit protégé inconscient et le déposa délicatement sur son lit, dans sa chambre.

« Il ne doit pas avoir assez chaud... », songea-t-il avec inquiétude.

Le brun le recouvrit de couverture en allant chercher d'autres serviettes et une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, ses yeux noisettes dévisagèrent sa penderie et il soupira avec lassitude.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne passera pas dans mes vêtements... », se dit-il après quelques temps de réflexion.

Avec précaution, le professeur le déshabilla en le laissant en sous-vêtement. Il eut un sursaut d'effroi en constatant les dégâts qu'avait subi le corps du petit.

« Kami-sama... Que lui est-il arrivé... ? »

Il courut prendre une trousse de secours et revint de suite dans la pièce.

« J'ai bien vu que tu étais blessé, mais à ce point... », murmura-t-il au blond inconscient.

Maladroitement mais avec douceur, il commença à désinfecter les blessures extérieures sur le corps du petit être et les banda. Ce dernier se retrouva avec des bandages un peu partout sur le corps, ainsi que sur le visage, autour de sa tête où avait heurté une pierre. Une fois fait, il usa du peu de connaissance qu'il avait en ninjutsu médical et fit du mieux qu'il put pour soigner les côtes fêlées, ainsi que l'entorse qu'il avait au poignet. Lorsque Iruka jugea avoir soigné provisoirement les blessures internes, il soupira de soulagement en se passant une main sur son front moite.

L'esprit enfin clair et lucide, il observa avec attention l'enfant allongé sur son lit. Cet enfant qu'il haïssait pourtant... Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? C'est lui qui a tué ses parents... Et nombreuses personnes du village, sans compter les dégâts matériels... Et les veufs, les orphelins qu'il a laissés derrière, dont lui... Ou plutôt, le démon... Mais n'était-il pas porteur de ce démon ? Il soupira et après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il se dit pour lui-même:

« Après tout, il est aussi une victime dans cette histoire... Enfin je crois... »

Il ne put approfondir davantage ses pensées qu'il entendit un frottement de tissu à ses côté son regard vers le lit, il vit le petit blondinet en train de se frotter les yeux avec ses deux petites menottes, les yeux ensommeillés.

« Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un démon après tout... », pensa-t-il, attendri par la vision que le petit lui donnait.

Se mettant sur ses deux jambes, l'adulte lui indiqua sa présence en s'approchant lentement pour ne pas l'effrayé. Peut-être était-ce inutile, puisque Naruto se mit simplement assis et le regarda innocemment de ses magnifiques prunelles cobalts. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement voilés par la fatigue. Iruka s'assit sur le bord du lit et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait douce:

« Bonjour Naruto, je suis Iruka. J'ai soigné tes blessures, comment te sens-tu ? »

L'enfant démon le fixa durant plusieurs secondes, ce qui le déstabilisa, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout...

« Je suis où monsieur 'Ruka ? », demanda-t-il de sa voix enfantine.

Le brun à la queue de cheval eut un léger sourire face au surnom en remarquant au passage qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et lui dit:

« Tu es chez moi Naruto.

\- Où est 'Moko-kun ?

\- 'Moko-...kun ? Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est mon ami ! C'est un petit ours brun, il est petit mais très gentil ! Puis il a la peau comme des nuages ! », vanta-t-il les mérites de son « ami ».

Iruka aurait pu rire de l'innocence du blond, ainsi que la façon dont il s'exprimait. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, ses lèvres se tordant dans une grimace tout à fait compréhensible.

« Je... 'Moko-kun n'était pas là quand je t'ai trouvé..., hésita-t-il. Peut-être est-il parti... faire une balade ?

\- Mais c'est pas possible monsieur 'Ruka, les doudous peuvent pas marcher. »

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentit bête... et triste. Naruto était un garçon tellement étrange... Candide comme la plupart des enfants de son âge, il parlait de sa peluche comme si elle était vivante. Et maintenant que le brun essayait de mentir pour ne pas choquer le plus petit en inventant une histoire pour enfants, celui-ci lui apprenait que les peluches ne pouvaient marcher. Où allait le monde ?

« Ah... Oui... Bien sûr..., rit-il nerveusement.

\- Je viens de me souvenir que 'Moko-kun m'a menti... Est-ce qu'il est méchant ?

\- Il t'a... menti ? »

Décidément, Iruka n'arrivait plus à suivre. D'un coup il disait que les peluches n'étaient pas vivantes, d'un coup il disait que son 'Moko-kun - soit une peluche - lui avait menti. Ce qui signifiait qu'il affirmait avoir entendu parler la peluche... Non ?

« Q-Que t'a-t-il dit ?, essaya-t-il.

\- Il a dit qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours... Mais il est parti. Il est méchant monsieur 'Ruka ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !, mentit-il pour rassurer le blond.

\- Non, il reviendra pas.

\- Pourquoi donc... ?

\- Parce qu'il est découpé en morceau. Y'a quelqu'un qui a découpé ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête. Et même que tout l'intérieur est parti.

\- Comment a-t-on pu lui faire ça !

\- Je sais pas, mais il est plus là 'Moko-kun. Et il a menti. Il est méchant hein... ? »

Iruka remarqua soudain les petites larmes qui dévalaient des joues du petit blondinet. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Mais il pleurait... Son visage gardait pourtant la même expression, rien n'avait changé. Mais quand il sentit plusieurs gouttes tomber sur ses mains, il toucha ses joues et remarqua qu'elles étaient étrangement humides.

« Monsieur 'Ruka, c'est quoi ?, questionna-t-il, faisant écarquiller les yeux du professeur.

\- Il... Il ne sait pas... Ce que c'est de pleurer... ? pensa avec effarement Iruka.

\- C'est du sang ? Je suis encore blessé ? Pourquoi c'est mouillé ?, demanda-t-il de nouveau.

\- Oui... C'est une blessure... Mais ce n'est pas du sang Naruto... », expliqua-t-il d'une manière à ce que le garçon comprenne.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas soignée aussi, monsieur 'Ruka ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tes blessures viennent du cœur...

\- Je vais mourir ? »

Le professeur de l'Académie Ninja ne s'étonna même plus du fait que Naruto ait prononcé cette phrase aussi légèrement, comme si il n'était pas affecté par ça. Il ne s'énerva des questions du blond. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas sur un sujet comme ça...

« Non, mais tu dois vite soigner ces blessures, d'accord ?

\- Comment ? »

Seul un sourire triste lui répondit. Iruka avait honte. Il avait honte de ne pouvoir lui fournir de réponse, car au fond, lui-même ne le savait. Le petit Naruto le regarda étrangement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détailler la pièce avec curiosité. Elle était simple, ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Les murs étaient peints d'un beau beige, décorés de papiers peints. La pièce était arrangée de manière à laisser de la place au centre. Les meubles étaient donc collés aux murs, comme son bureau qui était posé à côté de son lit, sa penderie sur le mur d'en face, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque où il stockait quelques rouleaux de ninjutsus ou autres affiches méthodiques. Une petite fenêtre éclairait cette pièce déjà chaleureuse et accueillante, encadrée de rideaux d'une couleur taupe.

Ayant fini son analyse minutieux, le petit blondinet se tourna vers Iruka. Le brun l'observait aussi, surveillant chacun de ses gestes. Il essayait de se persuader que c'était parce qu'il restait méfiant envers cet enfant que tout le monde qualifiait de « monstre ». Mais au fond, il le savait: il s'était pris d'affection pour lui, ce petit ange dont on avait arraché les ailes. Il était la première victime de cet incident. Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé... On le rejetait, le battait, l'insultait pour une chose dont il n'était responsable. Mais si vivre était son pêché, devait-il mourir ? Non. Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas à faire ça pour le « bien-être » des villageois pas même capables de voir l'enfant et non le Kyuubi.

« Dis monsieur, pourquoi tu m'aides ? Normalement, on me tape. »

C'était dit avec tant de... Il ne savait même plus comment définir ça, mais le ton sur lequel l'enfant avait parlé pour parler du fait qu'on le maltraitait... C'était tout simplement horrible. Avait-il été comme ça auparavant ? Il affirma avec horreur que oui. Oui, il avait été comme ça. Oui, il avait été si cruel envers un enfant ayant à peine l'âge pour lacer ses chaussures seul. Oui, il l'avait regardé avec ce même regard de haine profonde, l'accusant d'une affaire dont il n'en était le coupable. Oui... Oui, il avait été... monstrueux.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait. Aveuglé par la haine, il n'avait vu que l'ombre. Il n'avait pas vu cette lumière que dégageait ce petit garçon. Cette lumière qui risquait à tous moments d'être happée par ce brouillard de ténèbres qui l'entourait. Après une minute de silence, Iruka répondit tout naturellement à Naruto, comme si cela était une évidence:

« Parce que je le devais. »

L'incompréhension habita le regard du blond, qui se creusa les méninges pour essayer de comprendre.

« Je comprends pas monsieur 'Ruka, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que plus personne ne te fera du mal Naruto...

\- Ah bon ? Mais c'est quoi « faire du mal » ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu as une douleur dans le cœur, ici, expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur la poitrine du petit ange, où son organe vital battait à rythme régulier.

\- Ici ? On dirait que ça tire...

\- C'est ça « avoir mal ». Et quand on « fait mal », c'est quand on fait ça sur quelqu'un, tu comprends ?

\- Hmm... Oui !, s'extasia-t-il, souriant pour la première fois.

\- C'est très bien mon grand ! », répondit Iruka en souriant lui aussi, ébouriffant la chevelure blonde.

« Plic... Ploc... »

Iruka paniqua. avait-il dit quelque chose de mal pour que le petit se mette à pleurer... ?

« N-Naruto ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé... ?

\- N-Non... C'est juste que... C'était trop gentil... Alors ça m'a fait mal... Ici... Je suis bizarre non ? Les gens normals, ils ont pas mal... quand on leur dit quelque chose de gentil... », expliqua-t-il en regardant les gouttes qui coulaient sur ses paumes tendues.

Iruka ne releva même pas le « normals » en lui souriant tendrement et en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas anormal Naruto... Juste trop blessé.

Mais c'est toi qui est bizarre monsieur 'Ruka. », lâcha le blond, faisant se pétrifier le brun.

Celui-ci, révolté, prit le blond par les épaules, et s'écria:

« Eh c'est toi le plus étrange de nous deux ! », s'écria-t-il, révolté.

Adulte mais gamin dans le fond on pouvait dire... Reprenant peu à peu contenance, Iruka vit alors le regard du blond semblant dans le vague, en pleine réflexion.

« C'est parce que je suis un monstre que je suis bizarre ?, demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça... reprit-il plus doucement. Tu es unique Naruto. Tu es fort... courageux... Tu as beaucoup de qualités que beaucoup n'arrivent pas à voir...

\- C'est quoi des qualités monsieur 'Ruka ?

\- Ce sont des choses qui font que tu as du talent... C'est aussi pour ça qu'on peut t'apprécier...

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai pas de qualités non ? Puisque tout le monde me déteste.

\- Ils sont simplement aveugles... Comme je l'ai été... murmura-t-il comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vois plus monsieur 'Ruka ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte... rit le brun.

\- Mais comment tu fais alors ? Tu me vois pas ?

\- Si, maintenant je te vois Naruto, lui sourit le professeur.

\- Ah bon ? Tant mieux ! » , répondit le blond, étirant ses lèvres en un magnifique sourire.

Iruka le trouva alors adorable. C'est vrai... Comment a-t-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

* * *

« Maman, pourquoi y'a quelqu'un par terre sous la pluie ? »

Un petit brun, les cheveux hirsutes, les yeux rieurs et perçants avec deux petits triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues se tourna vers sa mère. Il était actuellement devant la fenêtre de chez lui, dans le salon, mirant l'extérieur d'un oeil curieux, sur le dos d'un gros chien appartenant à son clan. Dans la cuisine, sa mère rangeait les quelques couverts qu'elle venait tout juste de laver. Tournant son regard sombre vers son fils, elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de lui demander de quoi il parlait.

Comprenant le message, Kiba de son petit nom, pointa la forme allongée à l'extérieur du doigt. La mère, Tsume, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier, dénoua le nœud derrière son dos, enleva le tissu puis s'avança vers Kiba pour voir l'objet de son attention.

« Regard' maman, y'a un petit dehors. Il est tout mouillé et y'a plein de rouge qui sort ! En plus, je le connais ! J'crois qu'il s'appelle Naruto... Ou un truc qu'y a dans les ramens...

\- Naruto tu as dit ? Comme Uzumaki Naruto ? pensa-t-elle la fin de sa phrase.

\- On va l'aider maman ? Il bouge plus !

\- Va jouer Kiba et ne me dérange plus, j'ai encore du travail ! »

Kiba vit sa mère repartir dans la cuisine, l'air soucieuse alors qu'il obéissait, regardant par moments par la fenêtre. quelques minutes plus tard, le corps avait disparu...

* * *

« Eh p'pa...

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde le hait... ?

\- Par « le », tu veux parler de...

\- Ouais.

\- Va savoir fils...

\- Les adultes sont tellement galères...

\- Haha... Tu l'as dit...

\- Est-ce que tu le détestes ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Pourquoi lui ne hait pas les adultes ?

\- Je ne sais pas si il les hait, mais ce petit est courageux. Il n'a jamais rien eu et ne demande rien.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que...

\- Hm ?

\- Hm, nan rien... »

Le petit bonhomme à la queue de cheval en forme d'ananas pensa:

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est heureux... ? »

Assis sur le rebord en bois, le père et le fils observaient la pluie faire rage, abrités par le hall. Sur quelques tentures du domaine, on observait un insigne se répétant sur plusieurs parois. Cet insigne appartenait au clan Nara.

* * *

« Dis 'Moko-kun, il est gentil monsieur 'Ruka, hein ? »

Le blondinet se tourna vers ce qu'il croyait être sa peluche. Mais elle n'était plus là...

« Ah oui, 'Moko-kun est mort. Je ne sais pas où aller... »

Il était perdu. Le monde lui sembla soudain plus grand, plus sombre et effrayant. Il était parti de chez Iruka, comme s'il voulait fuir cet environnement trop... Trop différent. Au fond de lui, les paroles du brun s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à son cœur figé.

« Ça veut dire quoi « unique » ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, celui-ci emporté par le vent et le bruit assourdissant des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur le sol. Iruka lui avait prêté une de ses vestes rétrécies au lavage, bien qu'elle restait beaucoup trop grande pour lui, lui arrivant aux mollets. Le brun lui avait dit de vite rentrer à la maison. Mais... Il n'avait pas envie.

« Monsieur 'Ruka, pourquoi j'ai mal au cœur ? Personne ne m'a fait mal pourtant... »

En se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il regarda autour de lui, ne cessant d'observer l'environnement sombre autour de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que... P-Pourquoi est-ce que je... tremble ? »

Lui qui voyait de la lumière où qu'il allait ne voyait maintenant que les ténèbres. Il avait... peur ? Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son petit corps, cherchant une source de chaleur désormais perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... ? Hein 'Moko-kun... ? »

Oui, que devait-il faire à présent ?

« J'ai froid... »

Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il ne voyait que les portes fermées et non celles ouvertes ?

« Il fait noir... »

Que pouvait-on faire lorsque notre vue était réduite à de petites tâches sombres... A la nuit éternelle ?

« Papa... Maman... 'Moko-kun... Monsieur... 'Ruka... »

Comment faire si le nombre de personne aimée ou connue se réduisait au nombre de quatre, sachant qu'une seule d'entre elle était humaine et l'aimait comme il était ? Il se mit soudain à courir. A fuir. Fuir quoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas, mais il le devait simplement...

« Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Je suis... Je suis vraiment pas normal... monsieur 'Ruka m'a aussi menti... Je ne suis pas... Comme les autres... »

Il se cacha dans une ruelle, se recroquevillant contre un mur, à côté des poubelles. Le lieu étroit et insalubre était encore plus sombre et sale que l'extérieur, ne laissant passer que peu d'humidité par son étroitesse.

« Je ne me comprends plus... Je ne comprends plus rien... »

Il sanglota en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux repliés vers lui.

« Tiens, tiens... Mais qui voilà ? »

Le blond se figea.

« Non... Non, non..., pensa-t-il.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis un bruit de verre brisé fit sursauter le petit en même temps qu'il fermait fortement les yeux, ne voulant voir ce qui l'attendait. Il sentit des ombres au-dessus de lui.

« Dites les gars... On en fait- Hips ! Quoi du mioche ?

\- Hahaha ! Je sais ! » ricana-t-il bêtement.

Le second empoigna la chevelure dorée en tirant fortement dessus pour faire lever la tête de Naruto. Ce dernier, paralysé par la peur, n'eut même pas la décence de gémir de douleur. Il entrouvrit ses prunelles azures, regardant ses agresseurs. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre. Des hommes d'une quarantaine d'années, mal rasés avec des vêtements sales. C'était sûrement des personnes sans domicile... Ils semblaient saouls.

« Eh ! C'est ce putain d'démon ! On va l'buter, hips !

\- Il va l'payer... Eh sale monstre, tu vas voir ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille et sa maison... A cause de démon comme toi ! Tu vas souffrir autant que nous ! »

Un violent coup de poing fit heurter sa tête contre le mur, ce qui l'assomma complètement. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« Vous croyez que quelqu'un l'a déjà frappé ?

\- Ouais, regarde ces blessures ! On est pas les seuls à vouloir sa mort, haha !

\- Tu crois que si je fais ça, il va crever tout de suite ?

\- Nan, impossible ! Il a ce monstre dans son bide ! »

Voilà ce qu'entendit Naruto à son réveil. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal... Et il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient... entravés ? A cette pensée, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux pour se rendre compte que oui, ses membres étaient entravés par des chaînes. Il était allongé sur le sol, ses poignets attachés derrière son dos. Levant son regard horrifié, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Il faisait sombre, et seule une petite bougie posée dans le coin éclairait la pièce dans une lumière tamisée. Les quatre hommes étaient là, devant lui. Il eut un sursaut qui le mit rapidement assis, se reculant contre le mur en béton derrière lui, dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle qui ressemblait étrangement à un cachot...

« Eh mais il est réveillé ! », s'exclama un des quatre.

Ils avaient l'air plus lucides, l'alcool ne faisant plus vraiment son effet. seulement, leur état d'esprit n'avait pas du tout changé... Le but était toujours de le faire souffrir. Il leva son regard cobalt vers le quatuor, leur implorant du regard de le laisser partir. Hilare, un second prit la parole:

« Regardez comment il nous supplie du regard... Comme un chien le ferait ! C'est trop drôle !

\- Bientôt, il nous suppliera de le tuer tellement il aura mal ! Hahaha ! »

Le sourire dément qui apparut sur leurs lèvres fit frémir le garçon qui se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

« J'espère que tout s'arrêtera... », fut sa seule pensée avant que le supplice ne commence.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua les barreaux tout autour de lui, formant... une cage ? Il était un animal enfermé que l'on manipulait à sa guise... Les adultes commencèrent à le battre. A casser chacun de ses os... A déchirer chacun de ses muscles... Ses larmes se mélangèrent à son sang. Un sentiment que l'on pourrait qualifier de honte, mais surtout de douleur envahit chaque parcelle de son être meurtri. Il cracha une nouvelle fois son sang. L'un des villageois, le plus imposant, le prit par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur avec puissance. Sa tête, déjà touchée la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés dans la ruelle, le fit gémir de douleur en même temps que sa chevelure se teintait de rouge.

« Eh, il a osé faire du bruit, il faudrait le punir non ? Pas de nonos pour lui ! Il faut le mettre en laisse, nan ?

\- Bonne idée ! »

Ils prirent une autre chaîne, empoigna sans délicatesse le cou fragile du blond et l'étrangla presque avec. Celui qui jusque là n'avait pas fait grand chose prit l'extrémité de la chaîne et tira dessus, traînant l'enfant contre le sol, à moitié conscient mais inerte. Sa joue frottait contre le sol et s'égratignait tout comme ses bras nus et ses jambes. Son t-shirt blanc était complètement tâché de terre, de sang et de poussière, tout comme son pantacourt vert kaki. On lui avait retiré la veste que Iruka lui avait donné, celle-ci traînant à quelques mètres de là. Ses yeux la regardait avec insistance. Il tendit un doigt, sa main ne répondant plus vraiment alors que les villageois le regardaient faire.

« Il est à moitié mort ou quoi ?

\- Nan, j'ai entendu dire que le démon le guérissait...

\- Le... démon... me guérit... ? eut-il la force de demander, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et que la peur n'était plus son problème.

\- Il me parle ?, questionna l'un d'eux, ricanant dans sa barbe.

\- J'crois ouais !, répondit un autre, tout aussi amusé que lui.

\- Démonte-le ! », encouragea le troisième.

Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit. Il tira bien fort sur la « laisse », amenant le blond vers lui en lui donnant un coup de genoux puis un coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui faisant cracher de la bile.

« Bon, on va dormir ? Il fait presque jour ! »

Ils frappèrent une dernière fois le blond en le fouettant avec la chaîne en enlevant celles sur ses membres, refermèrent la cage, fermèrent la salle en prenant bien soin d'éteindre les lumières, laissant ainsi le blond seul, blessé et souffrant. Il resta allongé dans sa cellule durant toute la nuit sans fermé une seule fois l'œil. Il sentait ses blessures le brûler, picoter jusqu'à lui tirer des sanglots douloureux. Les blessures qu'il avait eues dans la journée resurgirent de nouveau avec violence.

Ses yeux à présent vide fixaient le cafard qui se baladait dans cette salle délabrée. seule la lune lui permettait de voir, les faisceaux de lumière passant par la petite et seule fenêtre qu'il y avait tout en haut du mur. Il vit plusieurs fois la lune, le soleil, puis encore la lune et encore le soleil. Combien de jours était-il resté ici sans nourriture ou eau pour le maintenir en vie ? Et ses agresseurs n'étaient même pas venus durant ces jours... Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... ? Son ventre cria famine une fois de plus. Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de mourir de faim... Mais vu qu'il n'avait rien manger la veille à cause de ses « parents » l'ayant jeté à la rue, il avait encore plus faim.

Ses blessures s'infectaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger, jusqu'à être paralysé. Aux trois premiers jours, il avait essayé de ramper jusqu'aux murs humides pour y récolter l'eau de pluie sur les murs tellement il avait soif... Comme un chien avaient dit ces villageois. Il pensait de la même manière maintenant... Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de retirer sa laisse. Parfois, il tombait en s'emmêlant dedans et son menton heurtait violemment le sol. Maintenait, il ne pouvait juste plus bouger. Et il avait tellement faim... Il aurait pu tout manger à cette instant. Tout... Un autre cafard passa devant lui. Oui, tout manger... Même ce cafard qui lui paraissait tellement appétissant en cet instant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creuses et pâles. Ses lèvres étaient gercées mais sa bouche était tellement sèche qu'il n'avait plus de quoi les humidifier.

Son corps semblait encore plus fragile qu'avant: si on soulevait son t-shirt, on pouvait voir ses côtes ressortir. Ses cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur couleur, devenant blond platine. Des cernes venaient creuser encore plus son visage tiré par la fatigue et des sillons rouges montraient qu'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux, eux, étaient complètement vides. Ils avaient réussi à le briser... Tous.

Un grincement fit tourner son regard vers l'entrée. Ces quatre hommes entrèrent, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire si laid et cruel... Le blond ferma les yeux, attendant que le mal passe.

« Tiens, il est toujours pas mort. T'as faim hein ? Tu veux bouffer ?

\- Regarde ce qu'on t'offre sale démon ! On est vraiment trop gentils ! »

Ils posèrent un bol de riz chaud avec de la viande devant le cachot avec un verre d'eau. La bonne odeur de la nourriture fit grogner son ventre.

« Ça fait presque une semaine que t'as rien mangé non ? Tu veux ce délicieux bol de riz avec cette tendre viande ? »

Il se sentit honteux mais Naruto acquiesça. Il y a quelques jours, il n'avait pas compris le sens du mot « honte ». Après l'avoir vécu, il comprenait désormais parfaitement ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on subissait ça.

« Si tu veux boire et manger..., commença-t-il avec un sourire dangereux.

\- ... tu devras te mettre à quatre pattes devant nous en aboyant ! », termina le second en explosant de rire.

Le garçon ne sut pourquoi... Mais il le fit. Si pour vivre il devait subir la pire humiliation... Alors il le ferait. Il s'abaisserait à imiter un chien. Il s'abaisserait à une marionnette suivant les désirs de son marionnettiste. Il se hissa avec difficulté sur ses genoux et se mit à quatre pattes.

« Allez... Fais-le... « Ouaf ouaf ! », rit un des hommes.

\- Ou...a... », prononça avec difficulté Naruto pour finir par tousser.

Il s'étouffa et toussa jusqu'à cracher du sang. Il n'arrivait presque plus à parler.

« Hahaha ! Hilarant !

\- Allez, refait !

\- Oua...f... »

Il se sentait tellement mal, humilié qu'il se détesta de se plier ainsi aux ordres. Il pleura encore, pensant ironiquement qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire, étant complètement « à sec ».

« Encore ! »

Il le refit.

« Allez ! »

Encore une fois.

« Encore, encore ! »

Il obéit jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir parler.

« C'est dommage.. Tu peux plus le faire ? Méchant toutou... Bon ben je vais manger ta part ! »

L'enfant hoqueta de stupeur. Ses yeux humides regardèrent ces hommes manger la nourriture devant lui. Il avala sa salive. Il avait tellement... faim... Il n'en pouvait juste plus. Ses épaules tressautèrent et il se mit dans la position fœtale en pleurant tout son saoul. Ce monde ne voulait-il plus de lui ? Ou était-il une erreur dont on n'avait _jamais_ voulu ? Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche car il ne pouvait plus. Ses cordes vocales étaient tellement irritée qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge.

« Les chiens pleurent pas normalement, hein les gars ?

\- Ouais, il faut le punir de pas être normal !

\- Pas... normal... ? », pensa le pauvre garçon avec effarement.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tellement fort. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur. Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Le blond sourit dans sa semi-conscience. Oui, tout allait se terminer. Des Juunins et Chuunins entrèrent dans la salle.

« Ne bougez plus ou nous allons devoir recourir à la force. »

Les villageois se figèrent, n'osant plus bouger, des sueurs froides coulant sur leur front. Les ninjas de Konoha pénétrèrent la salle et observèrent l'ampleur des dégâts, qui n'était autre que le blond allongé sur le sol, dans la cage fermée.

« Naruto ! »

Iruka, étant assigné à cette mission, courut précipitamment vers le petit blond, ne faisant pas attention aux autres ninjas qui menottaient les coupables de cet abominable acte. Il s'accrocha aux barres et secouant, comme si par ce simple geste les barreaux allaient s'ouvrir.

« Calme-toi Iruka ! Les clés doivent sûrement être dans cette salle ou sur eux !, lui indiqua un Juunin.

\- Vite ! Un médecin ! Il est blessé ! »

Iruka fouilla partout, trouvant finalement les clés dans le tiroir d'un meuble. Il prit la clé et ouvrit rapidement la serrure et se jeta sur le blond, le prenant dans ses bras. En voyant les quelques larmes mais son visage portant un petit sourire, il soupira de soulagement.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais ! Mais maintenant, je suis là... On va te soigner, d'accord ?

\- ...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es heureux de me voir qu'il faut garder le silence quand je te parle !

\- ...

\- Dis, tu m'écoutes ? »

Une méd-nin s'assit à côté de lui en posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule du brun.

« I-Iruka... Il... Il est... mort... »

Le corps du professeur se figea. Comme pour confirmer les dires du médecin, la tête de l'enfant tomba mollement sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient vides. Il était **mort**.

* * *

« Dis maman... Pourquoi personne ne pleure à sa mort alors que tout le village l'a fait quand on vous a enterrés ? »

Sasuke regardait la seule personne venue à **ses** funérailles.

« Pourquoi il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est venue ? »

Iruka posa une rose blanche devant le cadre où le visage éblouissant d'un petit blondinet apparaissait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de pleurer alors que je ne le connaissais pas ? »

Les yeux cernés du professeur regardèrent une dernière fois ces yeux si purs et innocents.

« Pourquoi maman... ? »

_« _**_P_**_ersonne n'a voulu connaître cette lumière trop étincelante... Personne ne l'a vue s'éteindre. »_

* * *

**Note de fin**_:_

**F**.**I**.**N** ! Voilà, c'est pas mal déprimant hein ? Eh oui, j'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai fait une **Death-Fic** bon dieu ! C'est la première fois que j'en fais une et je la fais pour Noël, merveilleuse idée, moi j'dis bravo. Passons... Donc j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu ! J'accepte les critiques positives et négatives en espérant qu'elles soient constructives ^^ (si j'en reçois hein... - oui, mode bad à cause de ma foutue fiction -) Ah aussi, veuillez évitez les flames, pas de commentaires rageux non plus s'il vous plaît, ou toutes formes d'agressivités, je vous assure que je n'y répondrai pas et ça ne fera en aucun cas avancer le monde, donc s'il vous plaît, pas de ça ici ! Je ne dis pas qu'il y en aura forcément mais c'est pour préserver le cadre agréable qui règne sur ce site, donc merci à vous de respecter chaque personne présente ici, que ça soit les autres auteurs, les bêtas-readers, les lecteurs, et même moi ! - si, si, vous avez même droit à ça xP Je, rigole, je rigole x :c'estpasdemafautesijesuisnéecommeça: - ('fin respectez-moi quand même hein ? Non ? D'accourd... TxT)

Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fiction: je me désespérais moi-même o.o Hum. Bref, bref, merci à vous tous d'avoir lu ce petit One-Shot (très petit d'ailleurs) ! Je le répète encore une fois - oui je suis chiante - mais si vous voyez ce OS sur un blog Skyrock ce qui est peu probable, eh bien c'est que ce blog m'appartient. Je ne donne pas mon pseudonyme de Sky' pour des raisons personnelles alors merci de respecter mon choix :) (et c'est r'parti, la leçon sur le respect...) Bon ! Encore merci à vous d'être passés ! Je ne pense pas publier un autre écrit de sitôt mais j'espère vous revoir très bientôt !

Kiss à vous tous ~

**YamInari.**


End file.
